Immortally Yours
by lordanhur
Summary: Xover with highlander Xander and Cordy become more S4


Disclaimer: My name is John not Joss so I don't own Buffy/Angel (I do own Buffy dvd S 1-3 and Angel 1), I also don't own Highlander. I am writing this for my own enjoyment and I am not making any money off of any of this.  
  
Immortally Yours  
  
By Lordanhur  
  
Prologue  
  
It was late, or maybe early depending on how you look at it, Alexander Harris, Xander to his friends (well everyone really) was just closing up the bar. Cleaning and restocking the bar was his least favorite part of the job he had here at Club Burn, the strip club that served both men and women (women on Tuesdays). Xander had started working at the club to pay for the repairs to his car a few mouths ago, He had started out as a dishwasher and lately he had been helping out at the bar.  
  
"Ok Sweetie, you are done for the night, so why don't you head on home." The clubs owner, a 45 year old ex-striper named Stacy, said.  
  
Xander nodded as he headed back to get his coat from the break room. Xander really didn't like Oxnard all that much, it was kinda run down, and not really exciting. Don't get me wrong he was enjoying the lack of vamps and demons. No he hated it because he was lonely here, he had no friends here in this town and he missed them all. Xander grabbed his coat and headed out the door, as always he checked for his stakes and cross before walking out the door. It was early morning and the streets were empty, the full moon was setting in the sky. "I wonder where they have Oz locked up tonight." He said to himself. Thinking about the quiet werewolf opened the floodgates of his loneliness, Xander started to think about all of his friends back in Sunnydale and even Cordy who last he had heard was heading to LA. Xander was so caught up in his reminiscing that he never noticed the car that was swerving all over the road, and clipped him from behind. Xander was thrown over the car and he landed on his head killing him instantly.  
  
A few hours latter Xander 'Woke up' gasping as his lungs suddenly took air in again. He looked around, and realized he was laying on the side of the road about an hour before dawn, alone since the driver of his death had fled the scene. Xander stood up and looked at himself, is cloths were shredded but he had no wounds. Xander was very confused, and he had one hell of a headache 'I'll figure it out later.' He thought as he started back to his apartment.  
  
Around the same time. In LA.  
  
"You're a vampire!" Cordelia Said.  
  
"What, I don't know what you are talking about." Russell Said. (I know that's not the line but I am writing this away from my Angel DVDs)  
  
"I'm from Sunnydale, we have our own Hellmouth." Cordy says as she looked around the room for a weapon or an exit, her time with the on the Hellmouth had instilled some survival instincts. "I think I know what a vampire is, when I am alone, in his fortress like home." She wondered when the slayer or even Xander would jump out and save her, but she knew no one was coming. It was only a matter of seconds before Russell had sunk his fangs into her neck the former May Queen could feel the life flow from her veins. Cordy was starting to feel really light headed when suddenly Russell vanished in an explosion of ash.  
  
"Cordeila, come on lets go." Angel said as he picked her up and carried her to his car.  
  
"Looks like you caught him in the middle of dinner." The Irish Half-demon said.  
  
"Shut up and drive, nearest hospital."  
  
"Right" Doyle said as he put the car into gear and took off down the street. It was a quite drive until Doyle screamed, and slammed on the brakes.  
  
Angel was watching Cordelia Chase's life drift awayunable to do anything to save her, when Doyle had his vision. After a moment Doyle came out of it. "What did you see?"  
  
"Angel I am afraid its too late for her, the Powers say she wont make it. "  
  
"What!" Angel exclaimed.  
  
"You aren't going to like this but they say you have to turn her, she is still needed."  
  
"NO...I wont do it. There is no way in hell I am going to make a childe again." Angel exclaimed.  
  
"Angel please, you have to. It's the only way for her to continue." Doyle pleaded.  
  
Angel looked at her knowing he did not have time to debate this, he then slit his wrist and feed her his blood. "Ok Doyle take us home." Angel said as Cordy's heart finally stopped beating.  
  
Angel watched her as she lay peacefully on his bed; Doyle was in the kitchen waiting. Angel could not believe what he had done, he had turned someone "What am I going to tell Buffy?" He asked himself  
  
"About how much longer till she wakes up?" Doyle asked as he walked into the room.  
  
Angel sighed and looked at the Irishmen. "Anytime now, anytime."  
  
"Well, it sure is like a women to take her sweet ti..."  
  
Doyle was cut off by what was happening on the bed. Lightning was dancing over her body. Just a little at first then more and more bolts sparked, until her whole body was covered in the blue lightning. After a few moments it started to dissipate, and an instant later she breathed again.  
  
Some where in Rome  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Hello this is Adam."  
  
"Hey Junior, its time." 


End file.
